


First To Bed, First To Rise

by TameAVagrantLion



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TameAVagrantLion/pseuds/TameAVagrantLion
Summary: Early to bed and early to rise, makes a man healthy, wealthy and wise.100 word fluff drabble.





	First To Bed, First To Rise

Jaime was always the first one to fall asleep. 

This was Brienne’s favourite part of the day because she could contemplate him resting and admire the beauty she saw in every scar, every line, and every shadow of his face that told his story.

Jaime was also the first one to rise. 

He tried to be quiet so he could stretch the time spent admiring Brienne in the first light of day. Her scowl disappeared when she slept, and he could count every freckle of her skin. In this light, she certainly was a beauty, she certainly was a knight.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Jaime/Brienne work! Hopefully there'll be many more ^-^


End file.
